Rise of the Dragons (second try)
by Konda020946
Summary: This story is based on whitetigerwolves orginal story. It is written with his consensus. Harry inherits a power from his ancestors and has a nasty run in with Malfoy jr. Those two things combined are the cause for several problems including him being bonded to five woman. I don't own anything besides the outline the story follows from chapter two onwards.
1. Chapter 1

Here it is

This is a Harry/Multi story. More specifically, Harry Potter/Minerva McGonagall/Poppy Pomfrey/Andromeda Tonks/Amelia Bones. How they came together is inspired by The Curses Cure and Draco's Gift respectively, but I've put my own little twist into it. I called it Rise of the Dragons. And I'm putting it up for adoption because I'm just not sure where to go with it.

As I stated this was inspired by two other stories. Basically, Harry is cursed to uncontrollable lust. In those stories, it was Hermione that helped Harry, and, for the most part, involved younger witches. And I got to thinking, what if Draco had been caught by a teacher and the situation brought to the attention of Hogwarts staff? Then I threw in my little twist.

I hope you all enjoy.

00000000000

Prologue

Merlin was disgusted.

In his mind, wizard-kind could get no lower than they were now. To force dragons to be subservient by taking away their intelligence and magic, to render them no smarter than a common beast was an outrage.

It had taken four-hundred wizards and witches to perform the feat, with the reward being nothing more than a hereditary seat on the newly formed wizengamot, which would rule the magical world.

Having been friends with several dragons, Merlin was determined to solve the problem, restore dragons to their rightful place. The trick would be ensuring that something similar wouldn't happen again.

And he had found a solution. But it would come at a high price, a price he couldn't in good conscience ask any of his grown children to endure.

But he had to do something.

And so the great wizard Merlin adopted a disguise. Traveling to a distant village, he seduced and impregnated a young woman. And when his daughter was born, magic running strong in her veins, the great wizard committed, what to him was, the worst crime imaginable. Performing a complex ritual, he combined dragon blood with his own child's, bound the skeleton of a true dragon to her bloodline, then stripped her of her magic. For four-hundred children, his daughter and her bloodline would pay the price of redemption for the four-hundred others that took away the dragons magic. But upon the four-hundred-and-first child, the family would regain magic. That child's magic would provide the means necessary for their child, which would be born dragon and wizard, to be able to restore the dragons to their former glory.

Oh, he had never felt lower than he did when he laid his daughter to sleep that night. But in his mind, it was better than stripping a grown witch or wizard of their magic. His daughter, who had never known magic, had never been reliant on it, was a better sacrifice.

Before the girl awoke, Merlin disappeared never to see his daughter or her mother again.

He went to the castle being turned into a school by his four other children and hid the dragon skeleton, it would only return to his descendant when they were old enough to understand. But before he left, his children asked for him to give the school it's motto and he could not help himself. And so Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus became the motto of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Never Tickle a Sleeping Dragon.

Many who knew Merlin in his later years thought his depression stemmed from the fact that his daughter was a squib. None would guess that it was because of a guilty conscience.

00000000000

CHAPTER 1

There were few things capable of disturbing Poppy Pomfrey.

Before taking the role as Hogwarts resident Healer, she had worked in the Emergency Ward at St. Mungos Magical Hospital. During Voldemort's first rise to power, she had seen and dealt with truly horrific things. Severed limbs were simple compared to what she had seen on an almost daily basis.

She still had nightmares about those days.

So at the end of it all, she was almost burnt out, but unwilling to give up the profession that she still loved. The retirement of Healer Notting, her predecessor at Hogwarts, had been a blessing, as she had applied, and been accepted, as his replacement. The job allowed her to continue being a healer, without burning out like so many of her colleagues had. And aside from the occasional serious case, for the most part the ailments she treated were simple, even if they were at times long.

Not even Harry Potter, her most frequent visitor since his arrival at the school almost six years ago, had been so far gone as to push her skills to the limit, even with all of his various misadventures.

At least not until today.

The boy in question was currently under a stasis charm, as his body was almost immediately burning up the sleeping potion she had tried giving him, and she dared not give any more for fear of overdosing him.

Harry had been brought in two days before the end of term a week ago by Professor Sprout, who had witnessed Draco Malfoy curse the boy. Luckily, the curse Harry had been hit with was time delayed, and didn't seem to have any affect at first, Sprout had merely wanted him checked out, to make sure everything was okay. Only Sprout commenting on the curse Malfoy had tried to cast had prompted her to immediately sedate Harry, hoping it would work at delaying the curses effects even longer.

It hadn't.

Exactly one hour after he was attacked, the curse activated and burned through the sleeping potion, prompting Poppy to stun Harry, and place him in stasis before the effects of the stunner wore off.

Unfortunately, Harry would have to come out of stasis, and when he did, he would still be under the effects of the curse.

Rapiet tibi femina triduo mortis poena was a truly terrible curse. It forced a person to rape every woman he or she saw for three days or die. The only reason it wasn't considered an unforgivable curse was because it was rarely used.

And there appeared to be no cure, except to allow the curse to run it's course. And the only way it could do that, without destroying Mr. Potter, was if the women he 'raped,' weren't raped at all and were instead willing participants. And it had to be women, plural. Because, according to what she had read, Harry would literally, have to have sex for three days, only stopping long enough to switch partners. And even with potions, no single witch, or even pair of witches, could keep up with that. By her calculations, it would take at least three witches to make it through the three days, though she would prefer four or even five.

And, once the stasis charm was removed, the full three days would start, as the charm only kept the patient frozen in time. Unchanging, and unaffected.

Locking him up for those three days wasn't an option. If Harry did not take a woman within an hour of the stasis charm being lifted, he would die.

Which was why she was sitting in her office with Minerva McGonagall, Harry's head of house; Andromeda Tonks, Hogwarts solicitor and barrister; and Amelia Bones, Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Minerva was being told due to the fact that, as Harry had yet to leave the school, he was considered to be under her guardianship. Andromeda was present to cover the schools ass should something go wrong. And Amelia's presence was due to several things: The now acknowledged return of Voldemort; The fact that Harry Potter himself had been cursed, and Minister Fudge was trying to save his political hide after denying Voldemort's return and slandering Harry in the Daily Prophet for a year; and because Draco Malfoy had been taken into custody for firing this particular curse at Harry.

"So what you're saying is that we need to find at least three women willing to be locked in a room and have sex with Harry Potter for three days, non-stop?" Amelia asked for clarification, after Poppy had explained the situation to the group.

Poppy shook her head. "No, two. As Harry's healer, I am...," Poppy took a deep breath before continuing. "I will participate, not only to help Harry, but to make sure no one is seriously harmed."

"Poppy...," Minerva began. "Are you sure there is no other way?"

The Healer shook her head. "No. And I've spent the past week combing through every book on the subject I can find. I've found nothing."

The head of Gryffindor house was silent for a moment before she said, "I know I'm not as young as I used to be, but I am also willing to help," she sighed. "I've grown rather fond of Mr. Potter, and would hate to see him hurt, or worse."

"Then we only need one more witch," Poppy said.

"Count me in," Andromeda said happily, getting looks from the other three witches. She shrugged. "What? I haven't been laid since Ted died, that was seventeen years ago. I'm not going to pass up the chance, even if the circumstances could be better."

The three other woman chuckled softly at Andromeda's remark.

"You said that you would prefer four or five?" Amelia asked. At Poppy's nod, she continued. "As we can't have Mr. Potter out raping random women, and preventing that from happening falls under my department, I am also willing to help." She smirked. "Besides, though it hasn't been as long as Andromeda here, I haven't gotten any for a long time as well."

"So when are we going to do this?" Andromeda asked. "And where?".

Poppy thought for a moment "Minerva, do you think you could open one of the old married suites?"

Minerva nodded, "Yes. I can have the elves clean one and have it ready by tonight."

"Then how about tomorrow morning at nine am?" Poppy asked. "That'll give me time to get together some potions that I'm sure we will all need, and for the three of you to make appropriate excuses for where you will be for three days."

000000000000000

2 days Before End of Term

Harry Potter was walking through the halls of Hogwarts, going over what Dumbledore had told him two nights ago in his office.

Somewhat distraught over what he thought was Sirius death, he had trashed the Headmaster's office in his anger. It was only when Dumbledore informed him that Sirius hadn't fallen through the veil, and was still alive, that Harry had calmed down.

Then Dumbledore had told him the prophecy.

What the hell was the power the Dark Lord knows not? He certainly didn't know anything Voldemort didn't, hell, Voldemort had fifty plus years experience on him.

It was as these thoughts plagued his mind, that Harry Potter had a sudden inspiration. Making his way to the seventh floor, he stopped in front of the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. Thinking for a moment, he then paced three times in front of the the blank wall.

'I need a room to show me the power Voldemort knows not,' he thought repeatedly as he paced in front of the room.

He was happy to see that the Room of Requirement appeared. Unsure of what to expect, Harry carefully opened the door and stepped in.

Only to be met by the skeleton of a large dragon.

It was larger than the Hungarian Horntail he had faced in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. And unlike the Horntail, it had four legs, plus wings upon it's back. Massive horns sprouted from the base of it's skull. It was truly a sight to see.

Taking his eyes of the dragon, Harry looked around the room, only to find it bare of anything else. Looking back at the dragon, he asked aloud, "What do you have to do with the power?"

Walking up to the skeleton, Harry placed his hand upon the leg.

Only for the skeleton to turn it's head to look at him. Without warning, the skeleton roared, a loud terrifying sound, and flared it's bony wings. Then the dragon charged at him.

Without time to react, Harry was sure he would die. Only when the skeleton hit him, it disappeared, into his own body.

Within moments, the skeleton was gone, and Harry wondered what the hell was going on. Then he fell into darkness.

00000000000

Three Hours Later

It was a very different Harry that stepped out of the Room of Requirement. He still looked the same, but that was because he chose to. In the three hours in the room, the three hours he had been passed out, he had learned exactly what had happened.

He was now confident that he at least stood a chance against Voldemort.

Already he was remembering what the dragon spirit had taught him, and told him.

He was the first true dragon since the time of Merlin, and he would be responsible for leading dragons back to their former glory. But of course there were things he would need to do first, and things he would need to worry about.

One of the many things he needed to do was find a lair, a base of operations for him to work out of. He would also need to defeat Voldemort before he could do much with the dragons.

Unfortunately, he would need to be careful of whom he dated, whom he slept with. Of course, as a virgin he wasn't quite worried about that yet. But according to the spirit, he would become a bonded mate to whomever he slept with, even if he was already bonded to another. And should he sleep with a human, they would become a dragon like him.

Of course, he didn't need to take multiple mates, he would be more than comfortable with taking only one. Unfortunately, this meant that he couldn't have casual sex, not that he'd meant to.

Harry smirked. It was sure to ruin Sirius day when Harry told him he wasn't interested in one-night stands with any women.

"Potter!"

Harry groaned as he heard Draco yell behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Back in the Room of Requirements:

Darkness surrounded him like snow encases a field at a clear and crispy winter's morning. Still he felt no cold. Only heat burned through his body. Still he didn't burn. He didn't fell a spark of life in himself, no heartbeat no drawn breath. Still he wasn't dead. He didn't see, he didn't hear and he didn't feel. He just thought and quite fast at that. His mind was racing. Where was he? Why was he here? What happened to him? Why didn't he feel anything? The questions in his mind threatened to drive him insane. As he approached this particular thought he suddenly heard a deep growling voice.

"Would you mind stopping to scream?" Growled a voice which sounded similar to the Mount Everest Caving in on himself.

"Yup I am Insane. I am hearing voices in my head." Stated Harry matter of factly.

"Oh you noticed that this space is a representation of your own mind?"The voice asked astonished.

"No I didn't notice that. My particular thought went along the lines of: Only insane people hear voices inside their head. As I was sure that I didn't hear a sound." Harry now answered bluntly and a little distressed.

"Nope the moment I crashed into your body I started merging with you. To stop your body and mind from sustaining damage during the process you were shut down and cast downwards into the deepest recesses of your own mind, formerly inhabited by someone named…..." The voice started to lecture while seemingly looking for references. "Ah there it is. Tom Marvolo Riddle." As the voice said that particular name she uttered the mental equivalent of an amused snort. "Who names their child that? What kind of name is that anyway?"

Completely outside his mental territory Harry started to answer a bit sheepishly. "I think it has something to do with the whole pureblood thing. They tend to name their children strange names. Most of the ones that followed the pureblood ways, I met had hilarious names I rarely if ever heard before. Wait a minute did you just say Voldemort was in my head?"

"Voldemort? Who is Voldemort? The recent visitors of your mental plane were Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore and you had that semi-permanent resident Tom-stupid-middle-name-Riddle in your mental basement. But I practically handed him the eviction note and kicked him out. That fella didn't even have the time to pack his things. Nasty stuff there. Half of it basically reads like a how to hurt people for dummies." The voice said in the tone Hermoine got when she was explaining something to Ron while reading something far more interesting.

"But Tom Riddle is Voldemort." Harry thought with the mental equivalent of a panicked shout, while remembering that particular day in the Chamber of Secrets.

"Really? That guy seemingly loves stupid names. As if Marvolo wasn't enough. No he names himself Flight from Death. But as I said he is gone now. No need to worry anymore and additionally he left behind a quite decent library on Human Magic. That will make a lot of things easier for you as you can integrate that stuff into your mental library quite easily. Strange how you set your priorities though. Has it changed but in my time it was considered at least extremely rude and impolite if not illegal to invade someone's mind without asking and I know for sure they forced their way in, the scars are there for evidence." The voice replied.

"I don't know if it is illegal but I don't like it either and I can't imagine that other would think otherwise. Wait a minute you just said human magic. What did you mean with that?"Harry asked distraught.

"Well I meant that the guy was quite versed in human magic and that knowledge would be useful for you when you transferred it into your mental library. What else?" Asked the voice.

"You implied with that that you aren't human. Am I Right aren't you human? What are You?" Harry asked a little perplexed.

With the mental equivalent of a facepalm the voice answered. "O what a lucky fellow I am in the mind of a specieist and as if my luck wasn't bad enough he also is a slow one."

"What the bloody hell is a specieist? Did you just make up that word?" Hary asked.

"Well a specieist is a racist who is biased against different species. And no I didn't make that word up." The voice said in a way that resembled the way a parent explains a 4 year old not to touch the stove. "By the way it is funny that you don't object the part where I called you stupid." While saying that the voice chuckled.

"I am not…" Harry stuttered. "I apologize I am no speciest and could care less what you are. I just wanted to know what you are out of curiosity." He said after calming himself.

"It´s okay I was just pulling your leg. To come back to your question. What is the last thing you remember before you where here."The voice said calmingly.

"I remember that I was in the Room of Requirements and in there I found an oh…. You're the dragon skeleton aren't you?" Harry started and then recognized.

"Yup that's me a 1600 year dead dragon whose spirit was bound to the skeleton and who merged with you the moment I flew into your body. On an unrelated note. I still don't understand how you can be so calm about me changing you or about the fact two people were basically mind raping you." The now identified Dragon answered.

"Well I probably can't sway you to not change me can´t I?" The boy asked.

"Nope. I was spelled that way to fuse with the first one of a certain bloodline who enters through the doors of the what did you call it Room of Requirements."

"I can´t understand how I can be the first of my bloodline to come here both my parents went to Hogwarts why weren't they called to you like I was called? If it´s from my father´s side there would be even more who would have been called. Or why wasn't I called earlier?"

"One of these questions is easy the other one is harder to answer. Let's start with the easy one. You have to be physically and mentally old enough to procreate for the spell to take a hold on you. Merlin didn't want one of his descendants to try something before being grown up enough to do so. There was one before you for whom it would have been possible to fuse with but to rewrite a woman´s body is harder for me, as I was male why I was alive. I knew so to say where to put which organ, better with males as with females. So I choose not to call for her as she was old enough to do so. "

"I can accept that. So why did you call what Dumbledore and Snape did to me mind raping?"

"Because it is effectively that. You use the fact that someone's mind´s defenses are weaker than yours to pry everything you want out of their head and to have the ability to use their own knowledge against them."The Dragon lectured again.

"They did that? When?" Harry exclaimed indignantly.

"In Snape´s case? Basically as soon as you looked him straight in the eyes. He really is a sadist. He repeatedly watched the memories of the times you were beaten to an inch of your life. The residues of his paths through your memories indicate that the only thing he regretted while watching those memories is that he couldn't copy those memories to watch at his leisure, as it is impossible to copy a memory unwillingly. In Dumbledore's case it was less frequent. He just reaffirmed the moral pattern you had every time you were about to make an in his eyes important decision. Still that was about 10 to 20 times a school year and about 50 times before your arrival at Hogwarts."

"But I didn't even know him then. Why and more importantly how did he do that?"

"The why again is easy. He wants to control you to exactly do what he wants you to do and at the end be a martyr. Why he wants you to be a Martyr you now may ask, but I can´t answer that. The only thing I know is that he made sure that you would die for others rather than have anything hurting or killing them. He also made sure that you wouldn't run away from your so called family and that you didn't have any friendships with mundane. It really is quite despicable to do such things to a child. You have several months' worth of repressed memories inside you. I will make sure that those are unlocked before I finish the transformation."

"Now that we have cleared everyone elses motives for doing anything to me and made sure that it is undone, I would really like to know why you are doing this fusing thing to me and what it entails. At least if you don't mind O almighty dragon." Harry said with a mock voice.

Chuckling the Dragon told him what he was doing and why he was doing it.

Back to the present:

As soon as the Stasis weakened Harry started to feel a certain need that he did not expect to feel. At least he did not expect to feel a need so closely linked with pleasure in a place which associated either with the pain of a sickness, wound or malady or the cold sterility of a operation room. His mind again raced to the point where he thought he had developed masochism a sexual fetish he hoped never to develop as it would associate his time with the Dursley´s with pleasure. This thought made him nearly puke and it serve his troubled mind as a remedy as the association killed every erection he might have had developed. That worked for about 2 minutes. That was exactly the time where Madam Pomfrey entered his field of vision. To be honest Madam Pomfrey was only in her early forties and the School nurses uniform still contained the archaic corset endorsed with a bustier which both canceled out any potential sagging and made her waist laudable slim. That and the slower aging of witches made her looks even more praiseworthy and not a few of his classmates who declared themselves womanizers and philanderer titled her as Hot. Harry on the other hand had done nothing more than sneaking a glance of her backside once or twice as she stooped for a remedy in one of the lower shelves during his frequent stays in the hospital wing. So his agitation on her sight was at least plausible even if it wasn't a frequent occurrence.

Lemon-ish

Harry wasn't able to focus on this thought pattern the only thing he could focus on was his erection which was back again and tried to paraded itself through the linen sheet covering his body. His recent bodily modifications due to his change of species from human to dragon had made this exact `parade´ far more noticeable than before.

"Mr. Potter are you able to concentrate on my voice?" Asked Madam Pomfrey with a voice which tried to be as calming and clear as possible but she was quite unsuccessful with tat Endeavour as she had too noticed his endorsement.

After an excruciatingly long time Harry was able to focus solely on her face and was forced to use every ounce of will to answer the question I a voice that sounded severely strained. "Yes Madam Pomfrey. I can. May I ask what is going on?"

Glad about her success to get him focused, Penelope Pomfrey started explaining, what had happened and what she and the other women planned to do.

"So you are planning on letting the curse run its course with you as my victims? That sounds really insane in my eyes. In fairness I would rather die than do something like that to any woman. Not that I am displeased at the possibility of doing that with you." Harry initially explained but started to slur halfway and emphasized the pleased in displeased quite heavily, while nearly losing the dis completely.

"I will leave you no choice. In this special case the action we are about to start is part of a treatment. I am under a Healers oath to use any method that doesn't harm me or others to ensure my patients safety and as you are still a minor and still in school only Minerva could override Minerva´s decision in your treatment regime as she is your Head of House and acts in loco parentis. So as soon as the others are here and this room is sealed from the outside the females chuck down their potions and off we go." Insisted Penelope (Poppy) Pomfrey.

"Well Fuck." Never were truer words spoken.


	3. Chapter 3

_Authors Note _

_Again i have to say no one who is not allowed to read adult material is permitted to read this otherwise i have to grab through my screen and block your view with my hands. _

_Again nothing but the alternate storyline since chapter 2 belongs to me_

**Between Worlds:**

Narcissa Malfoy was distressed. Well if she wasn't as skilled at Occlumency as she was she would probably run around like a headless chicken screaming Oh My God, Oh My God, Oh My God while waving pathetically, that would only be able if she was in a place where she could run. Right now she was in transit. What is transit? I´ll explain. It´s not quite known that the Blacks were the inventors of the Portkey, exactly said every Black´s blood was a Proto-Portkey by design, a security measure to recall members of the house if needed. The Proto-Portkey had a few disadvantages as for example that the travel could take quite some time and only the person and just the person were transported, but it worked no matter what wards were in between. Right now she was traveling that way because her family magic forced her, to do so. You ask why she panicked? Well that's quite easy, but time consuming to answer, but there is not time like now isn't there?

It doesn't happen very often that a branch of the Black family tried to off the main part of the family. Oh it happened once or twice before, ok not once or twice more like 10 to 15 times but that doesn't really matter, in fact the magic encouraged to do so if the Family tree started to branch out too far too fast, but the magic demanded cunning and class while doing so. She seemed to prefer a clean line of succession more than some vague indefinite line.

The Magic really didn't like it if the attempts had witnesses and it also didn't like it if those attempts didn't succeed. Additionally to all that the magic also forbade attempts in the first 9 months of being had of the family, too fast changes in leaderships led to a weakened appearance in the public. That were a few of the most basic rules of the House Black, sure they weren't the nicest rules pureblood- families had, but it where those that every Black had to follow and every child of a Black, who wanted the faintest chance of inheriting the title, would have to abide this rules too. As Draco wanted that title for himself he swore an oath on the family code as soon as he was able to do so. Bellatrix, Narcissa and Andromeda had done so too. That is where the problems started to occur. Draco and Bellatrix both had broken the oath and the Blacks always worked after the motto an eye for an eye, but if you have the chance of poking both your enemies' eyes out first, he can´t hit yours. Both of them had attempted or committed murder against the head of house Black which both of them had fucked up by the family code. Bad idea, really a bad bad idea. They now both owed their lives to the current head of house Black, as they had violated the code.

Here is where the reason for her panic laid. Draco was a minor. He couldn't owe his life to anyone, in his stead one of his parents or guardians owed their life to Lord Black. Lucius was out of the game as magical marriage vows made sure that such responsibilities could not have a negative influence on the husband. That meant Narcissa owed Lord Black, but this wasn't were it ended. Bellatrix had forsaken every right of her own life to Voldemort as she permitted him to brand her like cattle. Now Voldemort wasn't dumb he also made sure that this kind of responsibilities could not be his problem. The debt Bellatrix owed was handed over to her next of kin. That normally would have meant Andromeda Tonks. Andromeda had been cast out of the family, effectively freeing her of all responsibilities her family might have put down on her. That meant it fell back to Narcissa, again.

Like I said those kind of things were quite a serious thing in the in the Black family. Important enough to kill someone for it, to show your own superiority and strength, though Lord Black would probably not do that, as it was considered bad behavior nowadays. Still the one you owed your life to could ask for nearly anything you possessed leaving you with the basic necessities, which was seen as an act of grace. That is what happened if you violated the code once, a onetime deal so to say. She had two counts on her head. That meant the Family magic thought she wasn't cunning, not ambitious, a disgrace to the Black family. Blacks are notorious Slytherins they tend to hide evidence, so does their magic. Killing someone of left evidence making them disappear doesn't.

That's why she was sent to Lord Black, who was unknown to her Harry Potter, by her family magic, wearing not a stitch of cloth on her body.

**In the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts:**

Minerva had entered the hospital-wing and was right now doing her best not to freak out, but as the doors were already sealed shut behind them, there was no way out now. So she went behind one of the privacy screens and started to disrobe. She was not young anymore but in the magical world that didn't mean a thing. Anyone with a decent potions knowledge or mediocre Transfiguration skills was able to change his or her own looks anyway he or she wanted. It was not a thing of vanity to do so she just wanted to make it easier for the boy as he surely thought she was a hideous old hag. Well in all honesty she liked looking young and feeling young was not a problem for witches or wizards either, as their magic kept all symptoms of aging away from them, so she made use of the excuse to look again like she did as she was 25.

"Slainté." Said Penelope Pomphrey and handed her three bottles which continued fluids with quite different properties. The first one was labeled with a big L, had the consistency of a crème soup, was clear and colorless. The second one had a big S as label, looked like liquefied smoke and had the consistency of syrup. The third one was one she hadn't seen in quite a while it was an anti-pregnancy potion, labeled with a big P, was bubblegum-pink and had the consistency of water. She chugged the potions and replied to Penelope who was opening the bottles of her potions right now too in the same fashion.

"I recognize the potion with the P on the flask what are the other two?"

"The one with the S is a stamina potion designed to work for half a week so it should work the whole time. The one with the L is a lubrication and lust potion, so that we don't runt us raw and it inhibits pain a little bit too."

"Let´s get it over with. The boy hasn't much more time about 10 minutes left on the clock. It´s a wonder that he is still able to control himself. Most would have started jumping anyone in proximity half an hour ago."

Amelia Bones and Andromeda Tonks were positively giddy. Both of them had been widows for quite some time and had no real moral obstacles for having a few days of relaxation. If you want to call continued fornicating that. So they were ready before either Minerva or Penelope. None of them had anything to be ashamed of. Amelia was 35 years old and due to the witches' slower aging looked like she was 30 years tops. Andromeda was a little older as her friend but had an advantage Amelia hadn't she was a partial Metamorphmagus. Sure she couldn't change her facial structure or increase or decrease any other body parts. She was just able to stop sagging or smoothen out wrinkles.

All four of them had assembled before the screen that divided them from Harry naked the day as they were born and looked a little lost.

"Who of us goes first?"Asked Amelia.

"I will go first." Answered Penelope.

"Mister Potter I will come over there now. Be assured one last time we know what we do."

**The Lemon that was here beforehand has been removed. If you are over 18 and want to know the full story send me a message**

**To summ up the content that has been edited. The five women are now bonded with Harry and are carrying his children. They are also now able to change themselves into dragons.**

The curse was broken and the female inhabitants of the hospital-wing had gotten their minds collected together good enough to done their clothing again and become presentable again. Harry on the other hand had endured 3 days of constant exercising and couldn't care less what happened around him or in the world. He was sleeping the sleep of the just.

As Minerva tried to undo the transfiguration she had subjected herself to she was disappointed as she was unable to undo it. No matter what she tried her body stayed the one of a young woman.

"That should not happen I will have to ask Penelope to do a test if something is wrong with me." Minerva muttered. She looked up and the first time in nearly three days she looked at the person in front of her exactly. She recognized something. She was unable not to say something.

"Penelope have you looked at yourself yet?"

"What? Why should I?" The Healer said confused.

"Just look into a mirror and tell me what you see." Penelope followed the advice from her friend and exclaimed loudly.

"Merlin´s beard I look younger." That cry alerted the other three women to look at themselves and all of them noticed the changes about themselves.

Andromeda was commanding her body to go back into her base form and received no result. Panicked she thought that she had lost her abilities and tried to morph anything on her body and was glad to be able to change herself to the same degree she was able to do before.

Amelia missed a number of small wrinkles like the ones around her eyes and Narcissa missed the stretch marks from her pregnancy.

"Penelope would you mind to give us all a complete check up?" Minerva asked in place of the other three.

"Get over here we do them all at once." Said the Healer and waved her wand above each and anyone in a complex motion till she was satisfied and pointed her wand at a spare piece of parchment. The parchment filled with fine script and as it was finished she took a second piece and filled half of this one too. She studied the pieces of parchment with growing eyes and confusion till she finally dropped the parchment and set down on her chair heavily stealing glances first at her own hands than at her belly next at the parchment and finally at the group of distraught women. She jumped back up and performed the diagnostic spell again and received the same result from the next few pieces of parchment.

"I have never used this sentence more accurately than this time so bare with me here. We all are fucked." She resignatetly said.

"Well that's what we did for the last three days so what else is there to expect. If it wasn't we would have done something wrong." Amelia answered with a hint of gallows humor.

"Well to say it bluntly we all are 25 years old and are also pregnant." Penelope sighed.

A collective What? was the common answer.

"Is there a chance that you made a mistake?" Minerva asked hesitantly

"There is no chance of me making the same mistake twice." She said indignantly.

"I assume I am right if I assume that Harry is the father?" Amelia asked

"Was the potion brewed wrong?" Andromeda asked.

"I can check that. Give me the bottles." Offered Narcissa. She was handed the bottles and performed a few charms to test the residues effects. All of them came up completely ok.

While Narcissa checked the potions Penelope answered the other question. "Yes Mr. Potter is the father."

"I don't understand they should have worked." Narcissa was completely out of her known territory.

"I feel obliged to tell all of you but me and Narcissa something, from a legal point. As one of us is the Head of the DMLE her oath forces her to notify the appropriate authority if a crime of you three could be charge with line theft if Harry raises any demands. Narcissa and I can´t because we are part of one of his active lines, Yes Cissy Sirius testament reinstated me; we were serving the demands of our Lord. As abortion is illegal in the magical world because of our low population (of course they know it I write this for the readers.) he has some rights over the children and in extension us." In that moment six owls entered through the window and dropped scrolls in front of the witches and another dozen scrolls were put down besides Harry´s sleeping form. All of the Scrolls were sealed with the symbol of Gringotts.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: _Italics = Animal speak _Harry is as a dragon able to understand all inteligent species as they are the kings of the animals.

AN: I will downplay Hermione's wounds from the Department of Mysteries incident here as it makes a good fit in the story.

Hedwig was pissed. Her human didn't give her bacon for the last four days. Bacon that was rightfully hers. She earned it, at least in her eyes. How did he possess the audacity to deny her, her bacon? Additionally to the bacon crisis she was unable to scold him adequately. He hid behind closed doors and windows. The first day was acceptable as his bushy head fur wearing companion had feed him in his stead, but she also did not appear the next day. Hedwig wanted bacon, now! She had observed the whole castle searching for a way to her human. A few hours after she had been starved of her daily bacon, she found out that the small two legs with the big eyes had access to her human. She smelled that they had been in the same room as his magic on them. She did her best to commune the need of her having access to him too, but no matter how much she screeched, pecked, clawed, or nipped had communicated her orders. Now all of the big eyes fled as soon as they saw her. It was frustrating. She had to dine like the common owls, not befitting her regal status. Every minute she could spare from her normal activities was now filled with starring at an unmoving window. Her Human was behind this window, but she could not reach him. And she was furious about it. In all honesty it was not because of the bacon at least not only because of the bacon. She cared for him. He was like an adopted hatchling for her. The first time she met him he was so full of happinessand awe, but then he had to go back into his cage and the other two legs, which did not look like humans at all, closed his cage and did not let him out, effectively killing his happiness and awe. It was barbaric. Who could treat a hatchling like that? If she ever had the chance of "communicating" her displeasure about her human's treatment to them they would remember it a long time.

It was getting late and she did not get her bacon! She was hungry and the food in the big open cage on top of the castle was horrendous. She decided she was going hunting now. Half an hour later she came back and the window was open. She dove right into the room and after one round under the ceiling she had seen six owls and the six owls had seen her, the owls were not dumb and left immediately, they recognized an Alpha if they saw one. After one more round under the ceiling she landed on her human's chest. He was sleeping. She ensured that he woke up. NOW!

Harry felt a pain in his chest the pain of eight small daggers burying into his chest. He woke with a scream. The first thing he saw were two very displeased owl eyes staring at him. The next thing he saw was a bird's very sharp beak closing around his nose and biting down hard. It hurt, very much. He understood instantly he forgot Hedwig. That was a scary mistake.

"I understand Hedwig I understand. Ouch please I need my nose. You get your bacon. Dobby!" He shouted with a voice that would not have mismatched a clown with a fake nose. The devoted house-elf appeared instantly.

"The great Harry Potter has called Dobby. What can Dobby do for Mister Harry Potter Sir?" He practically prayed in his typical squeaky voice, eyeing the infamous owl of Mister Harry Potter Sir warily.

"I need you to get Hedwig here the biggest platter of bacon you can find. Can you do that for me?" Harry asked still in his clown voice.

"I'se can do that Mister Harry Potter Sir." Dobby squeaked and popped away.

"See Hedwig he is getting your bacon. He will be back in a jiffy." Harry pleaded to his oldest friend.

_"I told them about a hundred times to give me bacon and they did not listen. They just ran away like prey. Why should he do that for you if he did not do it for me?" _Hedwig screeched.

"Probably because he couldn't understand you. Wait a minute. I can understand you. That means the transformation did work. Brilliant. Hedwig we can talk."

_"Does that mean you did not understand me till now? You were just imagining things I could have said? Well that would explain why some of your answers did not have anything to do with my questions. I always thought you were a little bit dumb." _

"Might I inquire about what kind of transformation you two are talking about?" The regal voice of McGonagall interrupted the pair's discussion. Harry was now finally noticing that five other people were in the room.

"EEP!" Was the first thing that left the young man's mouth.

_"Get your feathers together and don't squeak like a mouse or I'll have to eat you."_Hedwig reminded him.

After getting over the fact of being stared at by six women of who five did not have feather's Harry finally collected his wits just to be interrupted by a returning Dobby who balanced a platter of bacon the size of the bed Harry sat on. "Is thise being enough bacon for Master Harry Potter Sir's owliness? I cans getting more."

Glad about the interruption he answered Dobby. "I think this is enough Dobby if she needs more I will call you again. Thank you very much Dobby." After proclaiming the greatness of Harry Potter sir again Dobby popped away.

The appearance of the mountain of bacon had appeased Hedwig who now let go of Harry's nose and settled down at the bottom of Mount Bacon.

"Now quit stalling I am very eager to get an answer Mr. Potter." Minerva announced.

"Ähm ok where to start. Oh yes that's it. After I returned from the Department of mysteries, and thrashing Professor Dumbledore's office I wandered around in the castle. After about half an hour of wandering I felt drawn to the Room of Requirements, where something quite unbelievable happened." Harry started without starting to tear up at the mentioning of the Department of Mysteries incident, as his dragon side was able to cope with loss easier than his human side.

"Again quit stalling. Tell us about this transformation." Amelia Bones now eagerly insisted.

"I will. Don't worry. But I have to start from the beginning. Otherwise it doesn't make sense." After getting a few reluctant nods he began anew. "Ok to make it simple Merlin had always been a friend of the dragons and was furious about the fact that a ritual that had taken away any semblance of intellect from this creatures, had been performed. He himself created a Ritual to countermand the other ritual, but as he was unwilling to sacrifice human lives as the wizards had done he had to use other means. He predicted that if he sealed his family's magic for the next 400 descendants it would be enough of a sacrifice so that magic itself would ensure that the first with magical powers to be born after 400 decendants without magic woul be a being with the ability to absorb the essence of the last intelligent dragon and create a species that had two forms, a dragon form and a human form. This species would have the best of both species and would be able to sustain itself as any mate of this new dragon-species would also become one too, so would all of the dragons descendants." Harry said as he told the shortened story of what had been told to him by the skeletal dragon.

Unsure how to react and also full of shock Andromeda Tonks was the first to regain her senses. "Am I assuming right that you were the one who merged with the dragon?"

"Yes I did that right before I was hit by that curse from Malfoy. Oh…. I did have sex with all of you over the last three days didn't I?"

"Yes you did. And to top it off you impregnated all of us." Penelope said dryly.

"Oh did I mention those I have sex with are bonded to me for life?" Harry sheepishly asked in a mumbling way.

It is fair to say that the letters from Gringotts were forgotten as the five women stared at Harry with open mouths.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: the three liner two paragraphs down is from the anime Soul Eater. I don't know where it is originally from so I can't credit that source. As far as I know it belongs to the publishers and studios that produced the Soul Eater anime. Buy it watch it, it is brilliant.

„Could you explain the part with bonded for life again? It seems you left that part out in your extended explanation. "Andromeda said sarcastically.

"Ok. I understood it that way. As a dragon my magical power is about twenty to twenty-five times the strength of a human. It comes down to the simple quote.

A sound soul  
Resides in a sound mind  
And a sound body.

As the factor body is severely increased my mind and soul also have grown. As mind, soul and body determine the magic to a big degree my magic grew too. With this increase my magic became erratic, as my magic is no longer the size it once was. This wild aspect of my magic is normally controlled by my mind and my body. Mind and body hardly interact during sexual activities, so the controlling aspect on my magic is gone during the intercourse. So my magic grows and attaches itself to the next best thing it can find. In this case it is the magic of the person I have sex with. So During intercourse our bodies are linked and our magic is linked. This creates the mental link too, as we share the wish to please another and as soon as the orgasm recedes the control over our magic returns to the three other instances. As magic, mind and body are already connected it also connects the souls of the two persons, though creating a soul bond." Harry explained.

"So all of us are now soul-bond?" Narcissa asked.

"I think that's what the Gringotts-missives are about." Andromeda interjected. "The Goblins always are faster with such stuff as the ministry is. We can expect them to notice it at the end of the month."

Minerva who had opened her missive first read out loud.

"We at Gringotts congratulate you Lady Minerva McGonagall to your successful soul-bond with Lord Hadrian James Potter-Peverell-Black-Gaunt-McGonagall. This missive was send to inform you of the choice of either pooling or linking the McGonagall funds and vaults with the funds and vaults of Lord Potter-Peverell-Black-Gaunt-McGonagall.

We at Gringotts wish you a fruitful marriage.

Sincerely Account Manager Cutnose.

I think you can expect the same kind of message."

"My one says the same. So does Andromeda's." Said Narcissa who had snatched her sisters and had read both of them.

"My one is not as extensive as I don't have the right to pool the Bones wealth. That stuff belongs to Susan." Amelia said. "But my one calls me Lady Gaunt, it seems I got that title from Harry."

"My one is basically the same as Amelia's as I don't have any family vaults either. I am Lady Peverell though." Penelope said.

"Peverell as in the three brothers Peverell?"Andromeda asked just to be interrupted by the exclamation fro Harry.

"Yes no more Dursleys!"

"What are you talking about Harry?" Minerva asked. "Why did you say no more Dursleys?"

"Five of my missives are the same as yours just informing me of the soul-bonds, but the sixth one is something different.

Honored Lord Hadrian James Potter-Peverell-Black-Gaunt-McGonagall

We at Gringotts are happy to inform you that due to the recognition of your soul-bonds you are hereby emancipated and all needed documents have been filed with the appropriate departments of the ministry of magic. This hereby excepts you from the ministerial Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery and enables you to have full aces to your families' vaults. We encourage you to have a meeting with your account manager at your earliest convenient time for the further managing of said accounts and receiving of the keys to those vaults.

Sincerely Account Manager Smackface.

So as I am an adult I don't have to go back to the Dursleys, but I will need a place to stay." After a short period of thinking about his options he decided.

"I will ask the Goblins if there are any properties of the Blacks or Potters with decent wards and ask them to cast a Fidelius over it."

"You won't need to do that, the wards of Potter castles are nearly as good as the ones of Hogwarts. Even You-know-who would have a hard time to pierce them."Narcissa said.

"Oh please call him by his name and don't be scared of something made up." Harry pleaded.

"Made up?" Andromeda asked confused. As a result Harry reproduced the flaming letter stunt Tom performed in the chamber of secrets. It took quite some time for them to get over that information.

After they finished gawking about the fact that a 16 year old knew the real identity of Voldemort, where adults 8 times his age were unable to pierce it together correctly, Harry verbally pointed back at the former conversation.

"So Narcissa, what did you say about potter castle and why didn't I know anything about it?"

"Potter Castle has wards nearly as good as Hogwarts due to the fact that the Potters were warders for at least the last 12 centuries. They overlaid ward over ward over ward. All of them keyed to the Potter blood line. Trying to break those wards is like trying to pull 2 meter thick puff-pastry apart layer by layer. The wards are all linked with each other and between random amounts of wards there are lethal traps. I know this because during the last war Voldemort tried to attack your grandparents and even with his biggest team ever he had to retreat with heavy losses. He blamed his Death Eaters for it and killed a dozen and tortured the rest. Lucius wasn't able to walk for a few days after that. He got Dorea and Charlus few months later with sheer luck as they both went to the ministry."

"That's good to know. So I have a place to stay. The rest can be arranged easily." Said Harry.

"To come back to the more important matter. What does soul-bond entail? Are we married? Can't we live without each other close by?" Penelope asked.

"The dragon explained it this way. We can live without each other, we won't feel pain through being separated, there's just no place we will feel better and more secure than with our partner. Being with our partner will feel like being home. As the bond is a magical bond formed by love and there can't be two magical bonds of love active on the same level all magical marriages are voided as the bond takes place, no matter what the conditions are. So those of you who were married three days ago were never married at all. Oh that makes Draco a bastard of the Black family doesn't it?"arry asked Andromeda and Narcissa.

"Yes it does. He won't like that, at all. That also means that you are his Lord. You can order him to tell you anything about the Death Eaters you know and perhaps you can get him a deal that way. I would not like to have my son dead before he gave me grandchildren." Narcissa said.

"I think I will do that. Though I have a few conditions, I won't tell you those. That's for him to tell you not for me. Let's just say the Blacks won't be purebloods in the next generation." Harry said with a malicious glee.

With a shudder Narcissa accepted it as she had no possibility to deny him that. Additionally she felt very glad that the soul-bonding happened as that bond probably had overwritten any debts she had to pay to the house of Black.

"So what do you want to do now that we are soul-bond and very much like married?" Harry asked the women around him.

"Have you forgotten the fact that we all are pregnant Harry?" Minerva asked in a stern voice. "All of us have responsibilities now as we are pregnant. You have some too."

"I might have forgotten that fact. Let me think." Harry again contemplated and came to this conclusion. "Oh yes. Instead of only me living in Potter Castle you all will be living with me, that is if you want to."

"We two here have an insane pureblood fanatic sister who works for your sworn arch nemesis. We will take you on that offer." Narcissa said for her and her sister, which nodded an affirmation.

"I was a target beforehand as head of the DMLE with this target on my back; I have to stay somewhere safe. I will take Susan with me though. She needs the protection nearly as much as I do and deserves it even more." Amelia answered.

"That should not be a problem. I think it isn't called Potter CASTLE without having a decent amount of additional bedrooms." Harry ensured her.

"With the way we two look now we won't be able to stay in school next year without facing severe questioning. I think it's the best we come with you too." Penelope said looking at her long time friend with a questioning glance.

"You are right. I think we could manage it with glamours but they tend to not be reliable. I would rather not risk being found out." Minerva answered.

"So it is set. We go to Gringotts take a portkey to Potter Castle from there, make it our home and call in any we want to protect. Any problems with the plan? No? Then it's set."


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I made up most of the stuff about stones from the later part of the chapter. I don't have the slightest idea what effects those stones are supposed to have so just accept it okay?

Harry and his entourage had gone to Gringotts, of course glamouring Harry until they went to the Account Mangers office and again glamouring him as soon as they left. There they got the keys for the estates and the vaults and the rings of the Potter, Black, Peverell and Gaunt handed over by the account Managers of said families. Harry wearing all those rings and keys jingled like a carillon. That was until Minerva showed him how to "hide" the rings, as she handed him the Lord McGonagall ring. They were basically stored in a small pocket dimension, just big enough for the rings and the keys. As the amount of energy needed to store those things was directly proportional to the size and weight of those things. With a rune arrays to distribute the energy equally the energy requirements were lessened severally though allowing extra-dimensional space in rooms and luggage. Without those runes most wizards were unable to use it for more than their ring at all. Harry's first try had created a space the size of a small casket, allowing him to store all of his rings and keys and leaving spare space for a secondary wand, if he ever needed one. This spell would come in handy as its dimensional lock was specifically for the user and the lock also was undone with a small gesture, not needing a wand as it didn't use a spell to unlock. As they left Gringotts Harry felt famished and did a quick tempus trying to determine the time to see if it was time for dinner already. The relatively easy spell took more energy out of him as it had done than before. Not yet comparable to a battle-spell or a high-class- spell like the Patronus but it required about as much as an Accio.

"Having performance issues?" Andromeda couldn't stop herself from smirking while saying that.

"Ha Ha very funny. No it just took more out of me than it had done before. I don't really know why." Harry retorted.

"Hm. You have undergone quite some changes in mind and body the last few days. It might have been enough to change your magic's preferences for wands." Narcissa bemused.

"Why don't we go to Ollivander and let him have a look at your wand?" Penelope smirked too while saying that.

"Shouldn't you be the adult ones? It looks like I am the most grown up in this group."Harry asked.

"You might be the only one to grow down there but you're not the tallest here." Said Minerva, the tallest of the group.

"I will grow quite a bit in the next few days, as the new heritage is adjusting me to my optimum. Thank you very much." Harry answered.

"Back to the wand question. You're the Lord Black now. The Blacks all got custom wands for the last 8 centuries. It was the only thing they couldn't take from me as they threw me out. So it would be best if we go to Wandcrafter's in the back end of the Alley. We all should get new wands. We all changed quite severely in the last few days. At least we should look if we need new ones." Andromeda explained.

"Well Kneazle's hair (I know her wand is not Kneazle's hair but fir and dragon-heartstring I just liked that far better and changed it. It doesn't have any influence on the story so I think its ok.) seems a bit inappropriate as I can no longer become a cat." Minerva said.

"I am still sorry that the transformation took that from you. It was such a big part of you." Harry said mourningly.

"Don't be sorry we got a lot back in exchange. I never expected to have children or a someone to continue the McGonagall's with." Minerva replied.

"Well as we have finished with the sappy stuff how about getting new wands? The shops are not open indefinitely." Narcissa asked.

They went down the alley until they arrived at a door without anything more than a sign that said Woolseys Wandcrafter's. Narcissa opened the door without knocking and went down the stairs that started right behind the door. About 20 stairs down they reached a room which only consisted of a counter on which a register and a bell stood. Behind the Counter was a closed door. Narcissa rang the bell and not 30 seconds later a stern looking woman in her early thirties opened the door.

"How can I help you?" She asked.

"Madam Woolsey all of us need to at least be checked if we need new wands and if we need them we would like to get new ones." Andromeda said.

"Well then stretch out your wand arm with your wand on top of your open palm upwards." She ordered. After a few seconds of muttering and wand-weaving over each of the groups open palms and wands she straightened up and noted down a few things for each of them in a small notebook. "You were right. Each of your wands is no longer fully compatible with you. Mister Potter here is down to a connection rate of 31%. That means that you now need to push at least three times the amount of energy in every spell to make it work."

Harry interrupted here and asked. "That would mean that I had a hundred percent connection with the wand beforehand. That seems unlikely as I thought only a wand made especially for you would have a hundred percent connection."

"That is right if it wasn't your first wand. The first wand that accepts you, notices that you had not yet had a connection with a wand and moulds itself to the bearer. That means that the first wand, that normally accepts you with a compatibility of around 90% to 95%, closes the gap to a hundred percent." The Wand-crafter explained. "Now if you would let me continue. Mrs. McGonagall here is down to 48%, the two Mrs. Black are down to 58% respectively 55% Mrs. Bones is at 65% and Mrs. Pomfrey is at 60%. That means I really have to advise you to get new wands. As my spells showed me that you all are eligible for more than one wand you may keep the old ones, but I don't recommend it. If you want to keep them and get more than one you have to sign a wafer that you foreswear not to carry more than the amount of wands you are permitted to. The prices of your wands will be determined by the costs of your ingredients. Is all of that acceptable?"

"I don't see a problem with any of this." Amelia answered at the questioning looks of her companions.

"Well than would you mind leaving your current wands here. They might otherwise influence the process." Madam Woolsey said and with a swish of her wand a compartment in her desk opened, where the group placed her wands in. Right after that the compartment snapped closed. Afterwards she opened the door behind the counter led the group through it. The circular room behind the door was blank, but another door and a row of multi colored tiles on shoulder level. "Move around the room once while touching each and every tile with your wand hand." She then stood in the middle of the room in an unmarked position and again produced her notebook and noted down seemingly random things. As they had made their round she motioned the group into the next room. That room looked exactly the same as the first one, but instead of differently colored tiles this time there was just a row of black-stained glass tiles. She urged the group to a repetition of the procedure they had done before, again writing down seemingly random notes. After the procedure was done they entered the door that not led into the room with the wood tiles. Instead they entered a Corridor which looked like it was wallpapered with a random assortment of thin strips of different materials. Again Madam Woolsey wrote down the results of the groups actions and again urged them to go on. This time they entered a square room with a pedestal in the middle that was full of different gems and stones. They were ordered to again touch every stone on the pedestal and the notes continued. As they went through the door they again entered the room with the counter through the same door they left beforehand. Chairs appeared on the customer side of the counter and they were told to sit down. Madam Woolsey stood behind the counter and wrote again in her notebook few pages behind her earlier notes. While she did so she consulted the notes she made beforehand time after time and looked a few things up in a book whose sides were covered with tables. It took about 10 minutes until she finished with a strong strokes underlining a few lines.

"I have right now calculated the wands I would have to make for a hundred percent for each of you and their prices. I would like you to listen to them and if you accept the price the wands can be started and will be finished the day after tomorrow. You understand such a special product can't be send you will have to come by and pick it up. Payment up front."

"I don't think that the price matters and neither does the pick up." Harry said.

"Well then I will still tell you what wands you are going to get. Mrs. McGonagall here will get an 11inch quercus alba wand with powdered dragon scales from a Japanese jade-tooth. The handle will be made from the claws of a red-griffin and the focus-stone is an amethyst. Both the griffin and the dragon are fiercely protective of their clutches. The oak is a quite hard wood with a beautiful patina, the Amethyst is known as a stone of the Scholars.

Mrs. Bones here gets a 10inch wand made from quercus rubra. The core is a naga's fang. The wand will be completely coated with quetzalcoatl leather. The focus-stone is alexandrite. Again like with Mrs. McGonagall the wood is sturdy and it is the Wood from which most of the fighting-staffs were made, those staffs were and are used by police forces so it is closely associated with protectors. The naga represent a creature that only attacks of provoked or mistreated. The quetzalcoatl leather is famous for its color-changes as is magical enriched alexandrite. Both tend to be signs of a person which is easy to enrage but easy to calm down too.

Mrs. Pomfrey here gets a 12inch Willow wand with an aesculapian snakes leather handle and the core is the heartstring of a white skinned sickle-claw-dragon. The focus-stone is magically enriched quartz. The wand will be incredible at healing but horrendous at dueling.

The two Mrs. Black have identical wands besides the material of which the handle is from. Both of them have a 9inch sumac wand, with hydras blood as core and a black diamond as focus stone. The handle of Andromeda is of Hungarian-bull-dragon leather. Then handle of Narcissa is from Egyptian-apep-dragon leather. Both wands are very good at dueling, but Narcissa's will be more vicious.

Mr. Potter here will get a 13inch black ironwood wand with a ruby-crystal-dragon horn as core. The focus-stone will be dwarven mined emerald and the handle is made from basilisk leather. The second wand which is possible is a 12inch bamboo wand with a basilisk heartstring core and again dwarven mined emerald. This time the wand will be plated with scales of said ruby-crystal-dragon. Both wands are extraordinarily good at dueling, but as the Bamboo wand is better at curses the ironwood wand is better at transfiguration and charms.

The wands materials would total at 467 galleons and I would sell them for 550 galleons, which is the minimum I will accept."

"That seems acceptable. We will take them as described. Here is the money. We will be back the day after tomorrow to pick them up." Harry said and paid in full with 50 Galleons extra, before any of his bondmates could object. Just before he left he signed the waver concerning the tertiary wand and all of them collectet their sub-par wands. The group left the shop and went for dinner at the leaky cauldron in a private booth. After that they went to the designated Portkey area of Diagon Alley and used the Portkey to Potter-Castle. As they arrived they were in for a treat.

We never do normal. Harry really thought that was his family's motto. He was standing in the courtyard of a castle that dwarfed Hogwarts easily three times.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: if I remember correctly the Potters were from Wales, but I wanted to Minerva to feel homely so I changed that to Scotland.

AN: I am not English, Scottish, French, Welsh or Italian so I hope I did not put my foot in my mouth by either saying something insensitive or wrong. I just knew that there is a fair amount of noble families from France in Brittan, so I made up an origin for one person based on that. I also knew that the Romans were unable to defeat the Clans living in what is now Scotland and therefore building the Hadrian's Wall, so I used that part for an Origin too. Maximus Thrax seemed to have accomplished something noteworthy, with becoming an emperor while originating from no noble family so I used his name too.

* * *

Harry was quite astounded. He and the group stood in front of an iron gate bearing the Potter crest. The walls around the gate were made from black bricks of undistinguishable nature and were easily ten meters high. The walls bore no signs of any decoration, besides the small obelisks cut from the same black material and bristling with enough magical power to be perceptible by the groups newly enhanced magical senses. The magic emanated from the obelisks felt aggressive were the magic the wall itself emitted was purely defensive.

Behind the gate a paved path led up to the castle, which throned upon a cliff overlooking a Scottish loch that could have been copied from some documentation.

Harry stepped forwards to the gate, opened his pocket dimension and pulled out the key adorned with the same crest as the gate, only to look for a lock or key-hole that wasn't there. It took him a few seconds to see the small dent on top of the crest. The crest on his key had a small hole there, he deducted from this that he had to press the key onto the same spot. As he did it his key slid halfway into the crest and turned itself abruptly, drawing a small amount of blood from his hand. A faint glow surrounded the crest and the gates opened, after releasing the key again. It would have dropped on the ground, if it weren't for Harry reflexes catching the key and stowing it away again into the pocket dimension.

"Well this looks like an invitation." Harry chuckled and walked forwards onto the path set out in front of him. Behind the gate a paved path on both sides limited by hedges led to a rondell from which three other paths led onwards. The hedges obscured the view onto anything but the castle and the monoliths that seemed to be placed every 50 or so meters. The Rondell consisted of a few granite benches surrounding a bronze statue of a dragon, the statues pillar was again adorned by the Potter crest.

"Does one of you know how to say which of the paths leads to the Castle?" Harry half joked.

"I know quite surely that if we take the wrong one, we will be lost in the maze for quite some time." Narcissa said.

"Why so?" Penelope asked.

"That's a wandering hedge. These things are semi conscious and shift as soon as you turn the wrong corner." Narcissa answered.

"Additionally it's bred to be spell resistant." Andromeda added.

"You know this plant?" Amelia asked.

"Black manor has this too. It's a security feature that most ancient manors have. Nowadays you are not allowed to import them from what was originally Sparta." Narcissa answered.

"What about flying over it?" Harry asked.

"If you want to get toasted by those monoliths give it a try. They surely aren't there for decorative purposes." Amelia said.

"So we have to walk through the maze and if we go the wrong way we are royally screwed?" Harry asked.

"Language Harry!" Minerva said.

"Why that? I am not a child." Harry exclaimed indignantly.

"We have to train you now. Otherwise you will start cussing in front of the children and we can't allow this." Minerva explained with a smirk.

Harry who was a little bit annoyed by that stared at the statue in the middle of the rondell and as he saw that again the crest was missing a piece which was depicted om the key. He took the same out to test if he again could use the key. Immediately after turning and drawing blood two of the three paths closed themselves and the remaining one straightened out so that only it remained and led directly to the castle's front gate.

"Well do you want to see where we are going to love ähm live of course?" Harry asked.

"Freudian slip?" Andromeda grinned.

"Maybe it was one, right now I really want to see the castle. Could you all stop teasing me?" Harry asked and walked into the direction of the castle.

"What's a Freudian slip?" Narcissa asked her sister.

"He said what he thought instead of what he wanted to say. That is a Freudian slip." Andromeda explained.

"Oh Harry you naughty boy." Narcissa said teasingly.

Harry tried to ignore it, but turned beet red.

* * *

From Harry's viewpoint the castle seemingly had a circular outline. The Massive gate in front of the group wasn't adorned and if not for the arch which span about 7 meters it would not been distinguishable from the wall around the gate. The castle walls were made from joint-less white granite. The windows in the walls were sunk about 50 centimeter deep into the walls. There was only one tower which was not part of the castle walls but stood in the middle of what supposedly was the castle's central court. It was about thirty to fifty meters higher than the highest tower of Hogwarts. The castle itself neither had merlons nor had it any of the obelisks which had been on the outer wall. The top of the castle walls was protected against intruders by making them a steep slope, so that anyone who tried to land on top of the walls would immediately slide down back into the maze. Against magical aggressors the Stone possesed the ability to absorb any magic thrown at it or used in its proximity, thereby strengthening the wards, runes and offensive capabilities originating in the central tower. Therfore pairing a nearly perfect defense with and reflective offense that was quite dangerous for itself.

Arriving in front of the gate Harry looked for the crest to repeat the trick again, but failed to find anything.

"Damn it, I hoped it would have been that easy, but seemingly I was wrong." Harry cussed only to earn himself a slap on the back of his head, this time it was from Penelope, who started giggling about his scandalized look.

"No cussing Harry and what did you hope to be easy?" She asked as she had herself back under control again.

"I hoped to open the front door the same way I unlocked the gate and the maze."

A droning noisy voice then intoned from nowhere. "Would using the same key for three doors not be an idiotic idea? No the Potters always had an incredible mind for puzzles. Who would think to neutralize two hindrances who work completely different the same way? Exactly no one, but if you have gotten that far you would automatically look to open the third hindrance the same way, so you have to change the modus operandi, to make the puzzle safe again. But there is also something else. Sometimes a puzzles solution is hidden inside the puzzles you have done before. Try thinking outside the box Harry you've got everything you need to solve the puzzle and prove yourself a real Potter."

Absolutely flabbergasted Harry asked. "Who are you? Where are you?"

Minerva got an idea. "Harry I think you ask the wrong question, I think you rather have to ask what are you. "

"You've got a clever mate there Milord." The voice replied.

"So what are you then?" Harry asked.

"Milord you know that Magicians are able to copy the personality of a Person into a picture. Why do you think the only place you can copy a personality into is a picture?"

"So you are a person's mind and personality copied into something else? What are you copied into?" Harry asked.

"Yes I am the personality and mind of the architect of Potter castle, exactly said I am the personality of the third Lord Potter, Lord Maximus Potter, to your service. I control the wards and protections of Potter castle. Together with my father Hadrian Potter second Lord Potter and my grandfather the first Lord Potter Pasqual Potter we have been the instructors and guardians of the Potters for centuries. Each and every Lord and Lady Potter and his or her heirs have learned from our knowledge, our deeds and our mistakes."

"Pasqual and Maximus seem not to be very Scottish names and Hadrian also seems to be an unwise choice for a Scottish Lord." Minerva noted.

"My Grandfather was a French nobleman who fought besides his distantly related English family and for his deeds, namely the destruction of an enemy's army here at this loch. He was awarded the title Lord of this area by the king under whose command he had fought. His wife was a witch from Rome and could trace her line back to the wizards that fought in the roman legions so all of us got named after roman emperors. Father was named after Hadrian as she thought it fit. I was named after Maximus Thrax, the emperor from common origin, as my mother was not of noble origin, but my father loved her for her brilliance and in my grandmother's outdated views she was unworthy of her only son." The now identified voice said. "But if you don't want to stand in the storm that is brewing right now I would suggest for you to solve the final puzzle and get your and your bonded wives into the entry hall. We can discuss your or mine ancestry in the comfort of the main office or main sitting room."

Harry saw the truth in it and got to work, trying to solve the puzzle, which was the entrance to Potter castle. While he did so his wives knowing that he had to solve the riddle for himself started questioning the voice.

"How did you know that we are his wives?" Narcissa asked, intrigued by the idea of a fully sentient castle.

"I can sense the Lordship rings and keys in his and your pocket dimensions. It's a feature for the current Lord to know how important his guests are even if they try to hide it. I can sense the lineage they belong to. I also was able to sense that they were matching. Now may I ask you a few questions?" Maximus asked.

"Of course you can." Narcissa immediately answered trying to get every bit of information out of the guardian,by humorin him. But still she feelt a little bit stupid while talking to empty space.

"Are that dragon forms I sense on each of you? Am I right in the assumption that all of you are pregnant with milord's children? And why does his magical signature nearly match the one of the grand wizard Merlin?"

"That answer to all of those questions belongs together.

Merlin was appeased by the butchering of the mind of the dragons of old and therefore used a ritual that sealed his descendants magic for the next 400 lives to create a counteragent to the spell used to butcher the mind of the dragons.

He created the agent by using the skeleton of the last dragon of old. The skeleton would fuse with the first magical child of his descendants and therefore create humans with the ability to become dragons.

This ability was designed to breed true. The motivation for the next thing he did was to weaken his guilt.

He felt remorse for taking his descendants' magic and therefore made sure that the ones that inherited magic would have a life as long as a dragons and a live-long relationship with a person they truly love.

The only way he knew to do so was to create a soul-bond between any person his descendants would have sexual intercourse with and also giving them the abilities his descendants have.

Harry's mother was the first witch of that line in which the magic resurfaced, but somehow the dragon's bones and she did not fuse. Harry on the other hand did and voila. He became the first human with the ability to change into a dragon and inherited his ancestor's magical signature partially. That answered two of the three questions.

The one about us being pregnant is also related to the dragons. Harry had been cursed with a curse that forced him either to have sex for three days constant or die. The evil thing about the curse was that it also switched of any inhibition he had, so he would have raped anyone coming close to him if they would not have done so willingly."

"Rapiet tibi femina triduo mortis poena?" Maximus asked with disgust in his voice.

"Yes that one. To my shame I have to say that my son was the one who had cast that curse and the family magic of house Black either left me the choice to die or submit to Lord Blacks will completely. At this point the only thing in Lord Blacks mind was copulating so, as i was unwilling to die, I submitted myself to his will. The other four had submitted themselves freely to cure Harry from the curse and were also having sexual intercourse with him. None of us knew that he had gained that ability and he was in no position to tell us.

The magic giving us the ability to transform too ensured our fertility and counteracted the effects of any potions we had taken. Therefore we became pregnant and bound to him in marriage." Narcissa concluded her explanations, just to be startled by the exclamation of Harry.

"I got it."


	8. Chapter 8

„It's blood isn't it? " Harry asked Maximus.

The non-corporal voice answered with a grin in his voice. "You got it. Smear a little bit of your blood onto the arch and the castle will recognize you as Lord Potter. Your Lady Potter has the same rights to enter and invite as well, as soon as she has added her blood to the arch. Your other wives may enter and leave as they please but they can't invite more than three people at a time. I will explain the remaining procedures inside."

Harry cut open his palm with a dagger handed to him by Amelia. At his questioning glance about her having a dagger on her person, she answered. "I can defend myself even without my wand."

As Harry wanted to hand back the dagger she denied, pulled out another one and cut open her palm too. Harry smeared his blood onto the arch and suddenly felt the wards as if they were extensions of his own senses. Amelia did also add her blood to the wards and felt a dulled version of the sensation Harry had felt. Additionally to this experience Harry and Amelia felt about two to three dozen faint pulses of magic reacting to them and connecting to them. Harry had a disturbed expression on his face, because he was wondering what that feelings where.

"Don't worry, Harry the first thing are the wards, in a few hours you only will notice anything if there are disturbances. The second thing, those small pulses are the estates house elves. They have bonded to you and will now obey both of us and anyone they are asked to obey. You and I are now responsible for them too so do be careful what you do or say in front of them, they will take any order with absolute fact value. Never use sentences like no matter what cost or the like. I had once sent a letter that way and the elf had hurried so much that he left a leg besides my table. We were unable to reattach it. The poor one bled out on his way back." She explained in a solemn voice.

The group entered the castle and the fist room they entered was an entrance hall that housed animated Potter family portrays. Above the only door leading out of the hall where three portrays separated from the others. The whole group was under the scrutiny of the portrays whispering to each other. Harry heard words the like of. "Well that boy certainly is a Potter, though he could be a bit larger." Or a joking "I said it Potters don't do normal." And "Does the boy really have five wives or am I reading them wrong?" The last one came from one of the three portrays hanging at the face side of the hall. On which the one on the right said with a louder voice. "Lord and Lady Potter I present to you the Potters. All of them. The Potters I present to you Lord Hadrian Potter Peverell Black Gaunt McGonagall and his five lovely wives."

This created quite some ruckus. Clearly it was a rare occurrence to be head of a house. To hold several Lordships was a very rare thing to happen.

The painting continued. "My two grumpy neighbors to my left side are the other two ancestors who control the castles wards. Your direct ancestors' portrays are located to your right and are the nearest ones to you. There are your father's and mother's portrait and your grandfather's and grandmother's portrait. They are right now not inhabited as they await you in your personal sitting room to greet you as it is custom. The house elves will lead you there as soon as you want. All formalities besides you adding the names to the wardbook have already been taken care of. The castle is yours. I hope the Potters will blossom under your leadership."

"The amount of faith you put into me is enormous and I hope that I will one day be worthy of the honor. As I am still young I will need the help of my ancestors to make the right decisions."Harry said after getting a short prompting and then the group left under the guidance of a house elf named Kopsi. After two minutes of arguing Harry had gotten the promise out of the elf to call him Mr. Harry or Harry Potter. The house elf did not allow any more leniencies in that category. Two minutes later they arrived at the centre of the castle which turned out to be the central tower. From there dozens of doors on different levels led to different places inside the castle. There a second house elf appeared.

"Lord Potter Sir, my name ises Turly. Me ises head house elf of Potter family. Ise supposed to showing you the wardbook. Wouldse please follow me?"

"Ok Turly. Show the way, but are you able to call me the same as Kopsi does? I really don't like being called Lord and the amount of titles is honestly too much for me right now." Harry asked while he left his wives who were going up into the sixth floor and taking one of the doors on the oposite site of the tower they had enterd through. He on the other hand was led up into the 10th floor right above the entry hallway. Here he found a big office mostly decorated in earth-tones and gold. He was complimented into the seat facing the door and a big leather-bound book appeared right in front of him. "Youse needing to add your family and friends to the wards otherwise theyse not allowed to enter the castle-grounds and being detained in the dungeons."

"How do I do that? Just writing the names into the book seems a little bit too easy to manipulate." Harry asked.

"The inkwell here can only be opened by Lord Potter and the ink is the only type of ink that can be used to write into the ward-book." Maximus said while appearing in a painting behind Harry. "Those you personally bring with you gained permission to enter and leave that way. Note that the permission for those you bring with you is a onetime thing. For someone not of Potter-blood you need to add the person to the ward book."

Harry did as he was told and added his new family and for a good measure also Hermione as she was to be expected to visit in the next few days. Luckily he had not to delete any names as the book was cleared up as the castle had gone into lockdown at the death of his grandparents. He then left the Room again to be brought to the sitting room where his wives were.

* * *

In the sitting room

"Quite a castle isn't it?" Amelia asked Penelope.

"Yes and even with the enormous dimensions the castle has it still feels homely. I will really like living here." She answered.

"And might I ask why the lot of you are living here?" A regal voice asked.

"Hello aunt Dorea." Both Andromeda and Narcissa said in unison, directing their greetings at a painting which housed two pairs.

"Hello Narcissa and Andromeda my dears, good to see you again, but you have not answered my question. I am sure I am not the only one who wants to know why two of my nieces, two authorities from Hogwarts and one of the last Bones' are standing in front of me, at a point in time where we were supposed to meet my grandson."

Sheepishly Narcissa answered. "That might be because all of us are married to your grandson and he is still updating the ward-book."

Hearing that the four people in the painting had quite different reactions. The older of the two women was giving herself what is nowadays called a face-palm. The older of the two men was rolling on the floor laughing and desperately clutching his stomach. The younger couple was chanting "Our son is so manly!" repeatedly. All of them were brought back to reason as the older woman was whacking them over the head one after another and ordered them to sit down again. As they were seated they were still grinning like loons, but able to concentrate. "Could you please explain what you were talking about?"

And so the women were explaining their story to them. (I am not writing that a third time.) As they had ended there was about a minute of uncomfortable silence, which was then disturbed by Harry entering the room.

"Hadrian James Potter what is this about you having five wives?" Lily Potter screamed, hardly able to contain her mirth as she saw the shocked face of her son trying to come up with a defense strong enough to deflect this blow.

"Mum I swear I had no chance of stopping either them or me. Please believe me." He pleaded.

She was able to hold the mask for about five seconds and then broke down laughing. As did the other inhabitants of the painting even Dorea, though she hid it behind her hand. It again took them a few seconds to collect themselves. Lily then said breathlessly. "No worries honey. Your wives already explained everything. You are out of the woods. Now let me have a look at you. Oh how much you have grown. No longer are you my little baby. I used to carry you around with me all the time, day after day, all the time. You weren't away from me more than an hour, if one of us wass't asleep. Do you know that we did our best to know everything about you? We had the house elves read us the paper as soon as you were in it and since the end of your second year at Hogwarts we had a direct informant. The house elf Dobby." "Crazy little bugger." Dorea Potter interjected.

"So you now about what I had to face over the years?"

"Only what either the house elves found out or what the papers told. So basically nothing about yourself, that isn't either extremely biased towards or against you." James said.

The family had a few hours of calm talking and where exchanging stories. Most of the time stuff that was embarrassing for one or the other. Harry for example had been scolded severely for his mediocre transfiguration marks and for the nameplate on the hospital bed. Lily went so far to threaten him with house arrest. James had to live through the numerous pranks that had gone wrong or not as intended. Especially embarrassing was the one time where he mixed up the antidote for a prank gone wrong with the next prank they were preparing, but had not finished yet. It ended with him being in a tutu for a weekend and singing an aria every time he opened his mouth. As they arrived at the more serious questions the living ones had to find out that Harry never really had to go through the abuse he had went to, if the people who had taken over Potter Cottage had made the attempt to look through the paperwork in the office there. As there was evidence that Sirius was neither the secret keeper nor that Harry had to go to the Dursleys'. The documents clearly stated that even if Sirius was compromised the Longbottoms or the Sister and the Brother in law of Amelia would have to take custody of Harry. But now all of it was as useless as crying over spilled milk. Harry was free of the Dursleys and had a family. The family-bonding went on for a short time.

As the evening drew closer Amelia was standing up and announced. "I am going to floo over to the Abbots to talk to Susan and bring her over, Harry would you please be so kind and add her to the ward-book?"

"I will do it immediately." Harry started only to be interrupted by Penelope.

"Amelia you know that it is not good to floo in your situation. One wrong step and a slip and it cause severe harm." Dorea and Lily immediately knew what Penelope was talking about. James and Charlus took a few more seconds to understand but came to the same conclusion.

"Harry my dear, why didn't you tell us that you already took the next step in making a family?" Dorea asked without maliciousness, but full of happiness knowing that the lines would continue. Harry cringed at the idea of his parents knowing and glanced at his mother's face which also held no blame.

"I am not mad at you. I know how much you yearn for a family." She stated. "I just hoped to hold my grandchildren once." She then sobbed. It took all present Potters to calm her down again. It was then decided that they would talk to Susan the next day and that it would be done by floo call and a portkey, to stop any danger from happening before it could happen at all. They all had chosen to retire. Simply because he said goodnight to his parents and grandparents Harry needed two minutes longer and as Kopsi had returned Harry was shown to his room. The master bedroom was located at the top of the wing in which the sitting room was and had a beautiful view over the Loch at least that was what Kopsi praised about the room. As it was already dark he wouldn't be able to see a thing. Honestly even if he had been able to see what laid beyond the windows, the thing he saw on the bed was far more interesting. On his bed sat one of his scantily clothed wives. The fact was so enchanting that he didn't notice Kopsi removing herself.

"Hi. Ähm Honestly I did not expect to see that. I thought that avenue was closed for quite some time after what I did to you." Harry said.

"We all know that it wasn't your fault and we don't expect you to love either of us at a moment's notice. But we have decided that we all want to let the relationship grow and for that we have to be comfortable being around each other. Talking can only help so far with that. At one point it has to go down onto the physical facts." Narcissa said.

"If it was decided by all of you, how did exactly you happen to be here?" Harry asked.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors." She grinned. "And now that the formalities are settled come closer."

AN: Same procedure as before PM me to link for an unedited version.

Both of them continued for a long time.


	9. Chapter 9

An: To the Guest who commented I can't send you anything without a Penname.

AN: There will be nudity in this chapter but nothing that goes beyond kissing. Besides the MENTION of some lesbian love at the end. Please note that I wrote mention in capital letters.

Narcissa woke up at the next morning in an empty bed. Her husband seemingly had left the bed not that long ago, as the sheets still retained his body-heat. His absence had been the factor that woke her up. Slowly she rose and was astounded that she wasn't sore from last night's activities. The next thing she noted was that her muscles seemed to be more toned than they had been. It took her a few seconds to piece together her new body and he changes she went through in the last few days. As she had done that she was keen to find out what else had changed and went onwards into the adjunct bathroom to view herself in one of the full-body mirrors. Nude as the day she was born she walked until she stood right in front of it and stared mesmerized at what she was able to see. Her former B-cup breasts had lost any sag they had possessed after the birth of her son and seemingly she also had gained what looked like a solid cup-size bringing her up to C-cup. In her own mind her breasts now fitted her aureolas, as they originally had been a tad bit too large for her breasts. Now her pink perky nipples were surrounded by similarly colored aureolas about the size of a galleon (AN: 2-3 centimeters about an inch). Her midriff had become hardened with muscles, just short of giving her a six-pack. Her black hair had regained all of the silky and full attributes, it once had had naturally. Till a few days ago her hair had to be cared for excessively to retain those qualities. Now they were present without such care. And seemingly the need to trim her pubic hair had also been lost. As neither legs, arms nor pubic mound showed any hair, even without the hair removal potion, which had been removed from her system due to the transformation. As she was starting to closely inspect her ass, Harry entered carrying a tablet stocked with what locked to be half of a decent sized hotel's breakfast buffet.

"I really like that ass. Try, not to damage it with all your prodding and pinching." He stated, while staring hungrily at his wife. "I did not know what you prefer for breakfast so I asked for a wide variety. The house elves went a little bit beyond."

"They can put the rest under stasis charms and it will be kept fresh for an indefinite time, so don't worry about any leftovers. We can eat just as much as we want to. How about having breakfast in bed?" She asked with a little bit of seduction in her voice.

"Sorry but we have a bit of work to do today so we won't have time to play that game." Harry said while starting to gaze into blank space. He got interrupted in his musings by a slap on the back of his head. They sat down at one of the tables after Narcissa had put on newly transfigured clothes, guaranteed to last the day due to the amount of magic used in the transfiguration. Afterwards they left the room and joined the others in the living room of that floor. After discussing what they would do today, Amelia left to get her necessities from Bones-manor and her niece from the Abbotts. Minerva went to her cottage in the Highlands and to Hogwarts to get her and Harry's possessions which they had left behind the day before. Narcissa went off to Diagon Alley to obtain new clothes for all of them and had asked Andromeda to accompany her and to ask her daughter to be there for further protection too. Narcissa knew that there was the probability for attacks as the Death Eaters were probably thinking of her as a traitor. Penelope was about to check out the castle's infirmary to see if it was fully stocked. Harry on the other hand had some explaining to do.

Granger Household

A tentative knocking woke up Hermione as she was sunbathing at the terrace of her parents' backyard. Dazed she walked into the house without covering herself with more than the bikini she had worn beforehand. After looking through the spy-hole and recognizing her oldest friend she hastily opened the door and nearly jumped into her friends arms. "Harry you are ok again. I was so worried. No one wanted to tell us what was happening to you. Why are you so big? Where are these muscles coming from?" Or rather that's what she tried to say. What she actually said was. "HarryyouareokagainIwassoworried.-Breathe in- Noonewantedtotelluswhatwashappeningtoyou. -Breathe in- Whyareyousobig?Wherearethesemusclescomingfrom?"

Harry had three problems at this moment. The first one was that he did not understand a word of what Hermione was saying. The second one was that he was unable to breathe as she seemingly had the intention to squeeze him to death. The third one was that due to her squeezing her bikini-top was unable to cover her adequately. "Hermione I need air." He squeezed out with what he thought to be his last breath. Luckily she was listening and released him from his though comfortable, still smothering embrace. As he was released and had breathed in and out a few times his eyes focused on her chest and stayed glued there. It took her about 5 seconds to notice that he was staring at something, afterwards she needed 4 seconds to notice at what he was staring and reacting appropriately.

Harry got slapped. Of course he felt it, but even if she had had Hagrid's strength it would not feel like much more than a love tap. His skin was strong enough to withstand the damage a human's hand could dish out. The moment Hermione had given him her slap she was covering up herself and blushed Gryffindor red. "Harry don't stare."

"Oh but I wanted to compare." Harry said cheekily.

"With whose breasts can you compare mine?" Hermione asked scandalized.

"How about talking about this inside? If you are embarrassed by me seeing your breasts, you surely would not like to show them off to the neighborhood." Harry stated while smirking. Hearing that she bolted back into the house squealing, Harry followed her calmly and closed the door behind him.

"So this is where you live. I very much like it. It has a certain homely feeling." Harry stated loudly while walking through the living room, hearing Hermione walking around at the upper level of the house.

"Can you stop the Smalltalk please? I want to know what happened to you." She half-shouted from the first floor.

"I'd rather not shout this around. I will explain it as soon as you are back down here." He exclaimed back.

"You can come up too. Then we won't have to shout." Hearing that Harry went towards the stair and made way towards the door, behind which he assumed Hermione was. Having no evil intent he went onwards and opened the door, just to see Hermione's bare ass pointed right at him. The same moment he opened the door, she shrieked not to come in, just about 3 seconds too late. Harry immediately turned around and closed the door behind him, having seen just too much to be comfortable with it. After all she was his best friend for five years.

"Sorry about that I wasn't thinking." He said through the door.

"That doesn't help me right now. My heart is beating 500 miles an hour. The best thing you could do right now, would be distract me. So tell me what happened." Hermione demanded.

"Well to sum it up. I am Merlin's descendant from my mum's side and he used the bloodline of my mother to undo a curse that had been casted onto the dragons." As he only heard silence from the other side of the door he continued. Hermione silently thought. That kind of thing can only happen to Harry.

"The curse had stolen them all semblance of intelligence, they had once had. The curse had been casted as the wizards of that time were envious of the dragon's magical abilities and knowledge. Merlin was a dragon-friend and could not let it stand. The only way he knew to undo the curse without human sacrifice, was to seal the magic of one of his descendants for the next four-hundred of the descendant's descendants. The first one that was again born with magic should have sacrificed enough in the eyes of magic to acquire something that had not been acquired before. That procedure seemingly is some old ritual with Atlantean origin and had only been used three times before. The condition Merlin linked with the ritual were the following. The descendant should be able to fuse with a dragon and obtain its form at will. Any of the descendant's descendants should be born with a second form, namely a dragon form. The descendant would only bind itself for life to a partner in a happy and long relationship. The natural maximum age of the descendant would number in the centuries. Effectively the descendant would be able to get as old as a dragon. As he wanted the descendant as happy as possible he would make sure that there would be a bond between all of his partners and him. Merlin thought the utmost pinnacle of happiness would be a child born from such a bond and therefore made it that the first time the descendant would have intercourse it would bear fruit. That bond would exceed to that point that all of the descendant's partners would also get the same abilities, to the degree that all of them would be able to become dragons. Are you with me so far?"

"Seems like something that can only happen to you Harry, so I rather think it is true." She stated calmly, but asking herself what Harry's point with all of this was.

"After trashing Dumbledore's office at the night of Sirius death I was running around in the castle and finally ended up in the Room of Requirements. Somehow I was now adult enough to fuse with the dragon skeleton Merlin had placed in the Room- So the Room brought it forward and I changed. I was told the story how that all came to be and I became what I am now." Harry finished the first part of the explanation. "And this is where it gets complicated." He stated.

"I know what complicated normally means for you. Spill it." Hermione demanded.

"As soon as I left the room I got hit by a point black curse from Malfoy. The thing is one of the vilest curses I have ever heard of at least on par with the unforgivable three. The curses name itself is self explanatory. It is Rapiet tibi femina triduo mortis poena. Basically it forces the one hit by it, after a few hours to lose sanity over the impending doom, to rape everything in his close proximity for three days straight. The only two ways out of it are either to strap the person down, which is a death sentence for the person or to find a bunch of people willing to have sex with the victim and lock them in for three days. Madam Pomphrey somehow rustled up voluntaries and locked herself in with us. As I was in no mental state to inform anyone about my new physique or the ramifications I ended up bonding and impregnating all the four voluntaries and to top it off Narcissa Malfoy who was forced to pay the price for her sisters and her sons sins, by the Black family magic, by appearing nude in front of the new Lord of house Black, in this case me. The peak of the insanity is that the bond somehow qualifies as marriage and therefore I am married to five women, got emancipated and have at least five children on the way."

Hermione had felt an increasing dread during his explanation and was about five seconds short of exploding in a burst of questions. She took a few breaths to calm herself and asked the question he hoped not to have to answer. "So who else besides Madam Pomphrey and Narcissa Malfoy is in your little harem?"

"Well the Director of the Magical law enforcement." He sheepishly said.

"As in Madam Bones as in Susan's aunt. I hope you explained yourself to Susan." Hermione stated.

"Actually I hope Amelia does that right now and I only get glared at if I get home."

"You know that through that there are targets on their backs and on the backs of all your wives and their families." She serenely said.

"I am at least lucky at that end every one of them already had the target on them. It just got bigger and I was luckily able to protect them adequately. That's actually why I was visiting you. I wanted to ask you and your parents if you want to live at my place as it is far more secure." Harry tried to distract.

"That is a brilliant idea Harry. I will come over for sure and Mum and Dad will also agree very likely. They already were trying to sell the house and close down the praxis and wanted to move to America, as I had told them of what happened in the ministry and what is likely to happen."

"I want to say again that I am sorry for leading you into that and getting you hurt." Harry said in a somber voice.

"Stop trying to distract Harry. I know you did not want it to happen, but it did and we survived. It is ok. So who are mysterious wife number 4 and 5?"

"You remember Nymphadora Tonks?" He asked.

"Yes I remember her she was funny. So she is number 4?"

"No actually her mother is. Andromeda Tonks is her name. She is Hogwarts solicitor and was consulted as I was cursed to make sure that any action was legally sound. Amelia was also there for the same reason. Both their husbands died about 10 years ago and in their own words they did not get any action since then. Andromeda always jokes that is the reason why she joined in."

"Wait didn't Tonks tell us that her aunt is Bellatrix Lestrange and isn't that Narcissa Malfoy's sister?" Hermione asked.

"Yes Andromeda and Narcissa are sisters. And yes I know that that looks like I try to get the set, but before that happens hell will freeze over." Harry strongly stated. "That woman killed Sirius in cold blood for god's sake. I would never dishonor him that way. But before you poke me to death with your pointy questions and accuse me of evading again, the last of my wives is Professor McGonagall."

"Well she certainly has her qualities, but I did not think you would hit on women that old." She jokingly said, trying to erase some of the awkwardness.

"Actually their transformation all changed them to what they thought of their perfect condition. In other words none of them look like they are above 30. If I had to guess all of them look like they are about 25."

"You are a lucky man Harry Potter." Hermione said, while thinking that she could get him back a bit for her own embarrassment. "So are you going to ask me if I want to join in, or what else should I think with you commenting and your goggling at my nude body?" The only answer she got was a loud laughing fit. With a hurt voice she said. "You could've been nicer with telling me that I am ugly." The tears she started to shed after she said this happened as she was highly emotional and over-receptive about her looks due to the scar on her body,created by the dark flame curse, and her monthly issues. Harry immediately opened the door and wrapped the now clad woman in a tight hug.

"That's not what I meant Hermione. But both of us together can't happen for two reasons. Firstly you are my little sister in everything but blood. Having a relationship with you would feel very wrong. I might make a few jokes about hitting on you but that's nothing but ribbing. Secondly I would not like to anger Daphne Greengrass by taking away her girlfriend. Though I would not mind a show as a birthday present." Harry felt that he could make that joke as she had calmed down significantly during their continued hug. That serenity was now gone again as she stared at him with a comically wide opened mouth.

"How do you…? Where…? Who….?" She sputtered.

"How I know that you have a relationship with Daphne? Or how I know that you hit on girls as much as I do?" Harry asked with a smirk on his face.

"I would like to have the answer to both of it and to the question who else it knows." She asked after calming down.

"While I was being looking around under my cloak during our first week in Hogsmeade in third year, after we had divided up, I saw you sneaking away from Ron and followed you to protect you in case Malfoy would be, well Malfoy. Imagine my astonishment as I saw my best friend cleaning the tonsils of Slytherin's ice queen in a dingy corner of the Hogshead. That alone was quite a hint, but last year I saw you getting cornered by an, at that moment unknown, Slytherin. I saw her putting up a silencing ward and feared the worst. So again I followed both of you as she pulled you into an unused classroom as I thought she would press you for information about the DA, but as I saw what she was pressing or rather squeezing I immediately backed out. And for who knows besides me only Neville as far as I know as he saw both of you disappearing into one of the greenhouses. He asked me if I knew about anything between you and a Slytherin and as I already thought you would tell me and anyone else if you are ready I swore him to secrecy. By the way if I need to approve I totally approve of it."He said while making an exaggeratedly naughty face at the last sentence. Hermione playfully slapped him and said.

"Thanks Harry. That means a lot to me."

"So what about that show… Ouch Ouch oww. Not the face"


End file.
